


Close Call

by anonfanfic



Category: Elyza Lex (Fanverse)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6788092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonfanfic/pseuds/anonfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had one rule, just don't get caught!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Call

**Author's Note:**

> We can all use a little Lexark smut in our lives. 
> 
> Enjoy and thank you for reading. 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr: @anonfanfic and Twitter: @beast_kru

Alicia sat on Elyza’s lap, her hips grinding down as they kissed on the living room couch. “Why is it whenever we are alone you just can’t keep your hands off of me?” Elyza smiled as she played with a strand of Alicia’s hair. “Must be how humble you are.” Alicia joked back as she unbutton her shirt and let it fall to the floor. “That’s my favorite bra. But I like it even better off.” Elyza reached around and with one swift movement unhooked Alicia’s bra and slid it off her body. 

She rolled herself over so that Alicia’s back was against the couch and she quickly rid herself of her shirt and bra. “You know what else I like?” Elyza asked, not waiting for an answer before she slid down Alicia’s body and unbuttoned her shorts sliding them off. “These shorts.” Alicia watched as her shorts joined the rest of their clothing on the ground. “And how do you feel about my panties?” Alicia asked with a sly grin. “They are my absolute favorite.” Elyza hooked her fingers in the satin material of her panties and made quick work of them throwing them somewhere in the room. 

Again, it only took her a second to completely remove the rest of her clothing before she was back on Alicia with lips attacking every part of skin they could find. “Do you think your parents know we do this on the couch everyone sits on?” Elyza asked as she raked her teeth down Alicia’s neck. “I don’t care at the moment.” Alicia replied with her eyes closed, enjoying the rough tug at her skin. Alicia moaned as she felt the metal stud on Elyza’s tongue travel down her body. Elyza swirled her tongue around Alicia’s left and then right nipple before moving slowly lower. 

As much as Elyza loved worshiping every part of Alicia’s body she knew they didn’t have much time. Alicia pressed her head hard against the soft cushions of the couch as she felt Elyza’s tongue trace her hipbones with the utmost care to only lightly brush the sensitive skin. “Come on Elyza, don’t tease.” Alicia groaned her right fist clutching to the couch in need and frustration. “But where’s the fun in that?” Elyza asked as she reached up and tweaked Alicia’s left nipple playfully. “You are so mean.” Alicia said through clenched teeth. “But you love me.” Elyza finally gave in and let her tongue stud brush Alicia’s clit, making her entire body tense. Alicia’s hands immediately went to Elyza’s head and she looked down at her with intense green eyes. “If you tease me anymore you are going to pay.” Elyza gave her a smug smile and let Alicia guide her head back down between her legs. 

Alicia’s drove her head into the pillows on the couch and arched her back as Elyza’s tongue and stud went to work sending electricity to every part of her body. “So good.” Alicia hissed her head thrashed as Elyza twisted her tongue inside of her. Alicia could feel herself reach the edge of the cliff but in the back of her mind she also could hear voices outside. In her foggy mind she couldn’t be bothered to pay attention to anything other than the blonde between her legs. But in another more logical state she realized a group of people was about to walk in on Elyza pleasuring her in the living room. 

“Elyza, hurry they’re home.” Alicia groaned. Elyza increased the speed of her tongue and moved her hand up so her thumb could circle her clit in fast circles, matching her tongue. Alicia felt herself fall over the edge with a loud moan and she thought she might black out from the pleasure. She couldn’t be sure if it was simply because of Elyza’s amazing work or that they could be caught at any moment but it felt amazing. Elyza jumped up and threw on her clothes and tried to gather Alicia’s as she lay there still coming down from her high. The door opened just as Elyza finished buttoning Alicia’s shirt. Both girls sat up on the couch and Alicia realized, as Madison appeared in the room that she wasn’t wearing any underwear. 

Her face turned a slight shade of pink as she remembered they were somewhere in the room and prayed to whoever would listen they were out of sight. “Anything exciting happen here?” Travis asked as he walked in behind Madison. “Nothing to report.” Elyza answered with an innocent smile as Alicia tried to scan the room without anyone noticing. “Well, it’s getting late I think we should call it a night.” He clapped his hands together and gave Madison a kiss on the cheek before walking upstairs. “Are you feeling okay?” Madison looked concerned at Alicia. “You look flushed.” She put her hand to her forehead. “I’m fine mom. Just tired I think.” Madison nodded, though it seemed like she wasn’t fully convinced. 

“Well, goodnight girls.” She took one last look at the girls on the couch before she followed Travis upstairs. Ofelia walked into the room with a knowing smile and a certain item of clothing hanging from her fingers. “You guys should be more careful. This was behind the chair. If I hadn’t gone to the kitchen first who knows who would have found it?” She tossed the panties at Alicia and winked. “Don’t worry. Just stay off my bed.” She smiled and made her way upstairs. 

“Okay, from now on it’s only in the bedroom. That was too close.” Alicia turned to Elyza when she knew they were alone again. “Yeah that’s fine. But tell me that wasn’t one of the best orgasms you ever had.” Alicia turned red again but nodded slowly. “I thought I was going to pass out.” She admitted with a guilty laugh. “So hot.” Elyza smirked and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. “Come on, time for bed.” She took Alicia’s hand and led her upstairs.


End file.
